deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior, Jr./Medieval Mob vs. Prison Gang
Before you all go accusing me of being "unfair" for this battle, believe me, the Prison Gang, while they may live in Modern times, are anything but Modern. So, that being said... Midieval Mob: The 15th Century's most feared and savage form of violent protest, who will burn and destroy all in their way! Prison Gang: Wild inmates broken loose who can only use what they have on hand to wreak havoc in an attempt break free! WHO IS DEADLIEST? My Edge goes to the Medieval Mob. Even though they don't have access to gunpowder, neither do the Prison Gang until they escape. And the Mob is angry, very angry, so the Prison gang will have to fight with improvised weapons against actual weapons like daggers or pitchforks. Plus, the Mob has a range advantage in nearly every comparison. Dagger is longer in reach than a lighter, pitchfork can out-reach the bat, and the Torch is much more versatile than the Chains. Also, this will be a 5 v. 5 battle. Battle: ﻿ Medieval Mob: Prison Gang: Five angry villagers approach the town prison, planning to destroy it to protest against the king's recent unfair jailing laws. Unbeknownst to them, they have somehow ended up in modern times and are about to assault a modern-day jail. Inside, five very angry prisoners have beaten the guards senseless and are about to escape when... ''BLAM! ''The door swings open and the mob angrily stares at the prisoners blocking their way. "Move, ruffians, or be rid of this world in our wrath!" the peasant leader declares haughtily. "'Ey, Dukey, is dat foo' talkin' to us?" says the ringleader of the prison gang to his henchman. "I tink 'e is talkin' to us. What da heylll is wrong with dat foo'?" The prisoner throws an iron bar at the medieval peasants and cracks one’s head. The man drops like a stone, dropping a pitchfork in the process. One of the peasants picks up the weapon and charges at the prisoners, stabbing one right through the gut. The prisoners scatter and the medieval mob give chase. A female prisoner holds a bat wickedly in one hand as she ducks into a cell and watches as one of the peasants runs by. She takes a swing at the man’s legs, and he falls. He has a big stone in his pocket and throws it in desperation, but the prisoner dodges the cumbersome object and finishes off the peasant with a vicious blow to the head. Brain matter splatters on the floor and she chuckles to herself, and then continues down the hall in her search for more enemies. Two peasants, one male (the leader) and one female, bump into the female prisoner as they turn a corner. The woman holds a torch and lights the prisoner ablaze. The living inferno screams in terror and runs down the hall before the cries finally die down. A bad stench like a rotting corpse permeates the air. The man runs up to make sure the female prisoner is dead, and the woman turns around, only to come face-to-face with Dukey. Dukey grins and clicks a lighter. The peasant is terrified by the witchcraft these demons possess and stands frozen in fear as he moves closer to her face with the deadly flame… The ringleader of the prison gang and another henchman are creeping down a hall when the henchman is impaled clean through with a pitchfork. He has not noticed the ringleader, though, and as he turns to leave, finds himself caught in a deadly stranglehold with the prison chains wrapped around the prisoner’s arms. He struggles for breath but is quickly subdued and then killed. Dukey is walking along, searching for his boss, when a stone hits his head. He falls and blood oozes from his skull. The peasant leader steps over the body, kicking it for good measure. The prisoner leader realizes he is alone, and runs to the exit in a last-ditch effort to escape. Suddenly, a heavy rock strikes his back and he trips to the floor. Looking up, he sees the medieval peasant angrily looking down at him, flaming torch in hand. The prisoner angrily punches the peasant, but this man has lived long before the physical slouch we now live in today. He absorbs the blow and hurls the torch at the prisoner, setting him ablaze. The screams and cries of pain echo off of the quiet jail walls as the peasant walks out. He turns and sees the jail begin to burn and laughs, content with his victory. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts